Ocular irritations can result from various ophthalmic surgical procedures, contact lens wear, exposure to allergens, ocularly irritating chemical, pollutants, dust particles, ultraviolet light, including various pathogens that cause conjunctivitis.
Ear infections and irritations results from exposure to pathogens while swimming, ear wax build up, insects, and exposure to chemical vapors.
Prompt prophylaxis treatment by ear and eye washes will aid in reducing the length and severity of any irritation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,493 to Cherng-Chyi et al relates to ophthalmic non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drug formulations containing a quaternary ammonium preservative and a non-ionic surfactant.
There are a number of patents that address various ophthalmic formulations to ease ocular irritations, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,645; 5,877,154; 5,872,086 and 5,861,148.
Since many different number of factors are involved in causing eye and ear irritations and inflammations, it would be preferable to have a method of treatment which can reduce the allergens or irritants that can be used over long periods of time as well as to treat inflammations that can be used by children as well as adults.
Common pathogens found in ear and eye infections include chlamydia trachomatis, streptococcus pneumoniae, staphococuss aurens, pseudomonas aeruginosa and E-coli. 